<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Obliges by Meilean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653359">Blood Obliges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilean/pseuds/Meilean'>Meilean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherhood AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brtoherhood AU, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilean/pseuds/Meilean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Reaves finds out about an unknown family member. Can this man help him on his way? Or will he be his hell on earth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherhood AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Obliges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to another (short) but nonetheless great story of the Supernatural (by Kripke) Brotherhood AU (by Ridley C. James). Hope you enjoy!</p><p>If you haven't read "Still Unbroken" by Ridley. Maybe wait until you did this. Otherwise you will find hints that change your piont of view. But if you are the type of reader who read the last page first... go on ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orphanage - New Orleans 1960</p><p>It was dark in the room. The teen's heart pounded to his chest. Why couldn't he just let it be. His temper always got him to do things he regretted afterwards.</p><p>The reason for today's punishment was a little fist fight with Tim again. They hated each other from the moment they met. Clean and simple. It seemed to be their destiny to do so. Isaac smeared red streaks of blood with the back of his hand from his nose over his cheek. The bleeding slowly stopped but his swollen nose didn't help with breathing.</p><p>The air got thicker with every hour Isaac sat in the tiny room for the brooms and cleaners the Orphan home owned. He even got a little bit dizzy. He certainly didn't want to be carried out unconscious from the broom closet. He tried to take in slow even breaths. A tiny bit of oxygen flowed through the small slit on the bottom of the door. The 16-year-old concentrated on the slit when a shadow emerged in front of the door.</p><p>Finally, they seemed to have mercy with him this time, because the lock of the door made a rattling sound and the door swung open to let a gush of fresh air inside his prison.</p><p>An unknown man stood in the doorframe and smiled wide at young Isaac Reaves. He couldn't turn his gaze from his unnatural yellow eyes.</p><p>"Hello my son, I think you sat there long enough. Let's talk."</p><p>Unsure Isaac climbed out. His knees hurt from the long time in the crouched position. He let his gaze wander up and down the hall as the man's voice directly beside him made him flinch.</p><p>"Come on, no one will see us. I took care of it. Trust me and I show you how to use your talents."</p><p>"Who are you? I never saw you here before and 'bout what are you talking anyway?"</p><p>The man smiled self-satisfied as he spoke.</p><p>"I'm an old family friend so to speak. Call me Azazel."</p><p>"I don't have family."</p><p>"Oh, that is not entirely true, but if you prefer to stay in this broom closet for the rest of the night?"</p><p>No, he didn't want to stay here. So what choice was left. He followed the man.</p><p>They passed the door to the room where Ms. Welsh had her office. The door was closed. A strange feeling creeped up Isaac's back as he passed the hated door.</p><p>He never saw the broken body of Mr. Cunningham the caretaker which lay behind the door with an awkward twisted neck or how Mrs. Welsh stared devious with her black eyes at his broken body.</p><p>*** SPN BH ***</p><p>Years later Isaac had learned a lot from Azazel, but the more he learned the more he hated the man. Although he was sure about Azazel was not human, Isaac wasn't dumb. He learned to kept his mouth shut and so far, he was a good student and had mastered to use his shielding ability.</p><p>Azazel never told him the complete story, but assured Isaac the same blood was running through their veins. Isaac didn't want to be like this man and couldn't quite believe that something demon like was part of him. All family Isaac knew, died in their house many years ago. Although his father's body never be found he was sure that he also was dead. He felt it in a way he couldn't describe. Like he couldn't describe where his abilities might come from. Maybe Azazel was right about his lineage. But he was also afraid, because this maybe could explain why his father was so different this day he would never forget.</p><p>The day was worse than others and Isaac ran from the newly fight of his parents. They fought a lot and he hated it. The shouts and splatter of porcelain on the wall he was used to. That day was somehow different, he saw how his father lost totally his temper and hit his mother in the face. He hated himself for not interfering then. But he was afraid to get in between the fight. He would never do harm to his wife. To become physical was a line he wouldn't cross with a woman. Tears of anger welled to his eyes as he ran.</p><p>He needed long to gain control again of his shaking body. But when he finally did, young Isaac headed back home and entered the front door. It was much too silent here. In the entrance stood a familiar looking bag his grandma used to carry around. Isaac entered the living room.</p><p>His guts started to twist over the unreal scene in front of him. The blood was just everywhere. His mother stared with dead eyes to him. She lay in a huge see of red, which came from her slit throat gaped wide open. The same picture delivered his grandma Cecily.</p><p>As if the horrible sight wasn't enough, the smell was. The metallic scent of blood filled the room which let no space for oxygen and the boy felt ill. He vomited where he stood and barely found the strength to leave the house and collapsed shaking on the front lawn.</p><p>A neighbor saw the boy sitting in shock and tried to speak with him but got no reaction. So the man entered the house and wished he never had. Soon the police and an ambulance were at the crime scene. His father was nowhere to be found.</p><p>As for he had no living soul who could take care of him, he was transferred to the Orphan home, where Azazel found him years later. Until then he had learned how to fight, to lie and to hide. The last one was his talent so had Azazel called it. If he concentrated no one noticed him. That came handy to stand on own feet after he left the orphan home.</p><p>But his life changed completely when he met Amelia on a jazz concert here in New Orleans last year. She stood out of the crowd like a blooming rose in a winter field. He watched her dance with closed eyes, swinging to the music and Isaac had only eyes for her. He had bought her a drink and they had a connection right away.</p><p>She was so different from the others he met. So alive and beautiful he loved to watch her ravenblack hair in the wind and how the soft colorful dresses she wore flowed around her perfect body. He loved to listened to her voice when she told him how her dream house might look. A voice so warm and soft and alluring you wanted to drown in it.</p><p>They married right after Amelia graduation from Art School and moved in a little flat in town. Isaac had found a job on a construction site and now she was pregnant with his kid. In a few weeks they would be three on the table. He was the happiest man alive.</p><p>As he headed to Azazel this day to quit his bounds with him, he wasn't noticed from his group members and overheard a conversation. He hid in a corner and listened to the voices in the next room.</p><p>"This Louisiana bitch seems to be a good brooding partner for our pretty son. But keep me informed of the results."</p><p>"Yes Master, as you command."</p><p>Trikes rushed out of the room and passed Isaac without detecting him.</p><p>The young man was confused. What had he just heard, did they talk about him and Amelia? Isaac sneaked out of the corner and ran as fast as he could out of the building. What had Azazel in mind he didn't want to know more and he didn't want to see him again and sure as hell didn't want to be part of his games anymore. They needed to leave New Orleans. But not without protection and for this, he had to do one thing first.</p><p>*** SPN BH ***</p><p>No one noticed the young man as he sneaked around the corner of the house. A new family lived here. A one which was totally unaware about what had happened here. Isaac had observed the house for three hours until he was sure no one was inside. All had left for school and work or did the groceries. His heart ponded heavy in his chest as he set a foot on the stairs of the back entrance. He tried to calm down.</p><p>It's only a house Isaac, cool down you'll find nothing but flowered curtains and neat little pillows. No blood, no bodies.</p><p>He picked at the lock and opened it. Made his way to the master's bedroom, where his father used to hide the gun and money in a save place beneath the planks of the floor under the closet. He hoped it would be still there. His finger searched for the small gap where the floorboard could be lifted up and found it quickly. Nothing but cobwebs and dust. His hand slid deeper in the space and fumbled for the wooden box. With a little more effort, he got a hold on it and pulled it out.</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped his throat as he opened the dust covered wooden lid and was greeted by the sight of the weapon. The blond let his gaze wander over the gun with the five-pointed star engraved in the handle. He touched it. The metal brought a tingling sensation to his hand like electricity on a very low level. Nine bullets, each in a separate deepening were lined-up under the holder for the Colt the tenth deepening was empty. The gun looked ancient but in good shape. He closed the lid and put the box in his leather bag he brought. Again, his hand searched the space and pulled out an envelope and counted 5000 bugs. That would be helpful too.</p><p>Back in front of their flat he sat in the car and tried to find a way to explain this all to Amelia. He'd never lied to her, left things out - sure, but this time he might not have another chance.</p><p>*** SPN BH ***</p><p>"But Isaac, I'm pregnant I want to stay with my mother within reach. In no way I will leave before the baby is born. You don't even have a place to live for us. If you can give me a little more security and a job where you can earn enough money for us to live, we can talk about it. But not like this. Why do these men want to harm you anyway, only because you had an argument with them in this crappy bar?"</p><p>God, it was like pulling teeth. But Isaac knew his wife could in no way to be convinced. Maybe she was right. Where should they stay? He had just panicked as he overheard the conversation earlier. But nonetheless he wanted to be off the radar of Azazel and his men. Frustrated he let himself slump on the edge of the bed and hid his face with his hands. Amelia sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder while the other was moving a strand of hair out of Isaacs face.</p><p>"Don't worry darling we'll find a way to deal with it. Just go out of their way and these men will forget about you soon enough. I told you not to hang out in this bar. I don't like that place. When the baby is born and you still wanna leave, we can plan a move to the coast."</p><p>Reaves took her hand and kissed it softly.</p><p>"You are right. Sorry I just have a bad feeling 'bout the whole situation. I'll call Keith, maybe he has something for me in the construction site North Carolina he wanted to start in spring."</p><p>"Ok,…ah"</p><p>"Amelia, you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, just Caleb keeps kicking me since you made a big deal out of leaving town."</p><p>"Caleb? You finally picked a name?"</p><p>"Yes. My mother suggested it. And it sounds good with Reaves, don't you think so? Caleb Thomas Reaves."</p><p>Isaac frowned. "Why the middle name?"</p><p>He was unsure how to feel about his father. He loved the man, had even some good memories, but sometimes he hated him nonetheless.</p><p>"It's to honor a family member. And my grandfather's first name was Thomas too.</p><p>Isaac started to smile and kissed his beautiful wife. If she was so happy with it, he was fine.</p><p>"Yes, you are right it sounds perfect. I love you."</p><p>*** SPN BH ***</p><p>February 1972, New Orleans</p><p>"I want to be out of this, Azazel. I have a family now and responsibilities for them. I can't do jobs for you anymore."</p><p>Azazel got up and started to smile his devious smile Isaac knew well.</p><p>"My dear Isaac, you know, blood obliges. You can't just quit family. But if you don't want to help me further I will count on Caleb to help me in future. His talents are extraordinaire. I can feel him he could be so strong with the right training."</p><p>"No, don't dare! You will never lie your hand on my son! He owes you nothing."</p><p>"Is that so? How about his ancestry?"</p><p>The demon chuckled amused as he strode back to his chair, sat and thought for a moment.</p><p>Isaac got mad and desperate. How had this conversation turned in a totally wrong direction? He wanted out of this not be forced deeper in Azazel's debt. But he saw no other choice now. Never he would let his little baby boy be a part of this screwed life Azazel was offering. Amelia had opened his eyes for love and truth. No more webs of lies and intrigue and if he had to pay the price for his wrongdoings, he would do it.</p><p>"Take whatever you want from me but leave him out of this. I beg you!"</p><p>"Because you are family I agree to this deal. I'll remind you when the time is right."</p><p>*** SPN BH ***</p><p>Isaac worked as fast as he could on organizing a move without being detected by Azazel or his men. It took him only two weeks. Now he stood in the driveway of Ruth with his family at his side to say goodbye to her.</p><p>"And call me when you arrive and get settled."</p><p>Ruth had tears in her eyes. Her beloved Amelia was about to move so far away. And how she would miss the little one. Caleb got her heart the very moment when she saw him for the first time. She felt deep connected with him right to her core. The elderly woman was embraced by her daughter and took Caleb a last time. She inhaled his baby scent deep. It was like a drug to be happy. She would miss it so much. Ruth kissed Caleb on the soft cheek and gave him back in Amelias arms.</p><p>"I love you mom. Don't be sad, we'll visit as soon as we can."</p><p>Isaac came over and embraced Ruth too but with much more distance. She never was sure what he has on his mind. It was an unused feeling for her. She took his hand firmly and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Take care of them. Swear it."</p><p>Her gaze held his for a few seconds and Isaac got uneasy.</p><p>"I swear I'll do all within my power."</p><p>Isaac turned to Amelia with Caleb in her arms and touched both for a moment. He concentrated as an invisible aura of light surrounded him and flowed around his small family to build a protection shield around each of them. They would be off the radar for Azazel, that he was sure about. He had practiced a lot and was ready to use his knowledge against him.</p><p>They got in the car and left New Orleans without any trouble. Isaac felt the heavy Colt on the inside of his jacket but became calmer with every mile they brought between Azazel and his family.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who read and left kundos. I wanted to tie the Colt further in the Reaves family with this story. There are more stories with the Colt. And I wanted to have a better insight in how Isaac might have been. Maybe I'll write a next story about how Isaac and Amelia life goes on. Depends on the interest. So let me hear your thoughts. And watch out for the next story about the Wild West Triad. Commin soon.</p><p>For more Brotherhood stories based on the universe by Ridley C. James check out my other stories or visit the new Brotherhood Fanpage https://brotherhoodau.blogspot.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>